The Stroke
by amandipineda
Summary: This story explains how everything began. It explains what happened with Egeus and Hermia's mother, Lydia. Egeus wants his daughter, Hermia to marry Demetrius but Lydia wants Hermia to marry whoever she wants to. Will Egeus find his way?


The Stroke

"Are we doing this again?" asked Lydia while crossing her arms and having a tense, serious look on her face. "Look, I don't want to do this either, but you have to agree with me!" said Egeus, while putting his cup of Brandy down.

It was a dark, cloudy October day in Athens where suddenly Lydia sat down on her bed when bad memories from her adolescence came flooding into her head, she zoned out while she was remembering how her parents forced her to marry Egeus even when she didn't want to. Egeus left the room, sick and tired of Lydia's presence and Hermia came in.

"Mom are you okay?" said Hermia worriedly while putting her arm on Lydia's back.

"Yes darling yes, I was just thinking" said Lydia after she zoned out of her flashback. "I just need to rest honey." said Lydia with an exhausted irritated face.

The next morning while Lydia was flipping pancakes in the kitchen and the smell of maple syrup filled the room Egeus came in and mumbled "Good morning" without even looking at her while he went through some checks and bills.

"Hey Lydia, did you know I dreamed about Demetrius? He's such a great guy." said Egeus while he glanced at Lydia.

"Egeus, will you seriously keep talking good about Demetrius? You know I'm sick of that boy" said Lydia after she took a deep breath and stopped flipping the pancakes.

"Lydia look, you know I want our Hermia to marry Demetrius because first Demetrius is a great guy and second because Annabelle, his mother is a great person and a really good friend of mine" said Egeus insisting that he is right putting the bills and papers down.

"I can't believe I was forced to marry such a bad tempered man, he thinks everything should go his way and he is so strict!" said Lydia to herself as she rolled her eyes with anger and without mercy so Egeus wouldn't hear her since he's such a bad, dangerous man.

"I am so calm and peaceful and he is the total opposite of me!" said Lydia still talking to herself. Lydia's personality didn't go well with Egeus's personality since they were so different, she was loving and caring and he was mean and rude. The two of them didn't connect, they didn't make a good team and Egeus didn't respect Lydia, at all. Lydia with her blonde hair, blue with green eyes, and freckles just like her mother had always had brain problems and stress made it all worse. Egeus with his brunette hair and brown eyes didn't even take care of her.

"You know I've had two strokes Egeus and stress will make it worse!" said Lydia as she stomped to the counter table and pushed the bills away from Egeus. Then an incoming call came and Egeus started to talk on the phone.

"I won't let my beautiful Hermia go through what I went through." said Lydia to herself with a serious face looking down.

"Our fights are so common and predictable Lydia, we disagree for an hour trying to come to an agreement, a solution. A solution that will never come." said Egeus after the call ended while his hands were shaking. Their fights were intense but not like the last one they had.

"You're right, we keep fighting and fighting, hoping there might be a solution but it's just that I don't understand you Egeus! How can you do this to our daugher. This is so unfair and I'm sure that she won't like it." said Lydia.

"Lydia this is for her good, you know I've always wanted the best for our Hermia and I'm sure that Demetrius is the best for her." said Egeus.

"I think Hermia can be the judge of what is best for her that's why we should let her decide who she wants to marry and not us!" screamed Lydia.

"I know Demetrius's mother, Annabelle is fantastic! She also wants Demetrius to marry Hermia and that family is really amazing and would do really good to our daughter."

"I'm not so sure about that Egeus, we should let Hermia decide so just back off and let _her _decide."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" screamed Egeus.

"Your wife!" Lydia screamed back.

The fight went on and both of them kept screaming at each other and saying ugly things.

"Why can't you agree with me and let Hermia marry Demetrius?" shouted Egeus.

"Because I know how it feels to be forced to marry someone because I was forced to marry an idiot like you!" screamed Lydia.

Suddenly Egeus got really mad and lost his temper. With all his might and strength, he slapped Lydia's face and left a really big red scar on her left cheek.

She was hurt and desperate. She was shocked and stood there in disbelief while a tear rolled down her cheek. She immediately wiped it off to show her bravery. She wasn't thinking and couldn't help herself so she went out crying and left the house. She ran away from Egeus.

She ran as fast as she could without stopping. As she made her way to the forest she almost got hit by a car because she crossed the street without looking.

"Hey lady, be careful! What's wrong with you?" said the man that almost hit her after he rolled down the window of his car with anger. She ignored the man and kept running while more tears rolled down her cheek but she kept wiping them off as the cold wind hit her face. After running for 10 minutes she finally got to the forest. When she saw the forest she sighed with relief because she thought Egeus wouldn't find her there.

When Egeus saw her running away he dropped everything on the floor with fury and got even more mad. His cheeks turned red and his eyes got smaller and smaller with an evil look on his face. He immediately went to his room and got the pistol that he had in his top drawer and put it in his back right pocket of his jean.

He went looking into the forest and looked everywhere. She kept running and running as fast as possible because she didn't want to be found. Even though she was leaving Hermia behind she was so heartbroken that she had to run away. Egeus and Lydia would always fight but it never got to the point that Egeus would hurt her.

Egeus kept looking in the forest when suddenly he found her wallet in the floor with a picture of her and Hermia. He knew she was close so he kept looking. 5 minutes later he heard the noise of a branch being stepped on. He followed the sound and it lead him to Lydia. He found her and forced her to come back.

"You have to do what I say! You're my wife!" said Egeus.

"No I don't and I'm not your wife, I'm more of a prisoner that was forced to "marry" you!" responded Lydia.

"I don't care what you are so whatever you are you must obey me and do what I say and right now I'm saying that you have to come back to Athens with me you like it or not!"

"Look I am sick of you and everything you've done to me, I didn't even want to marry you in the first place so go away and leave me alone!" cried Lydia.

There was a lot of tension and everything was really delicate. Egeus started to get really mad and lost control, he grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled it his way so they could both go back to Athens.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't touch me! Let me go! Let me go! Go to hell you bastard!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! You are going with me because you are my wife and you will do as I say so!" shouted Egeus to Lydia.

"NO, NO, NO!" screamed Lydia.

All of a sudden, Lydia's eyes started to roll backwards and she started screaming in agonizing pain. She started combultionating and in that moment Egeus turned around and started to question what was going on. By the time he realized she was having a stroke it was too late, she was already dead. With so much stress and tension she had a brain attack and Egeus left her there _dead_. Since Lydia didn't want Hermia to marry Demetrius, Egeus figured that since she's dead he could force Hermia to marry Demetrius. Egeus got his way and evil lived on.


End file.
